Eyes of the Storm
by DarkSilentWhispers
Summary: A rebellious girl awakes to find herself staring into a pair of blue silver eyes. She was alarmed to find herself in the year 1900, and by the dark rogue leader. Can she resist his dark seduction?....Rated for language and sexual scenes
1. Early Morning and Late Arrival

Author's Note: Hey! This is the brief warm up chapter to see if people want me to keep writing. I at least need one review to keep posting. So read and review! Oh...I don't own Newsies, as much as I wish plead and pray, and I don't own Circe either. She is Brooklyn character because I didn't feel like using my own and she is the Spot fanatic anyways and he is the funnest to write about. So enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Early Morning and Late Arrival  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday, February 13, 1900 Brooklyn, New York; Warehouse  
  
Eyes the color of a blue skyed summer shower, but as cold as a winter night looked out into the still black morning. The moon glittered off his finely chiseled features, eyes only adding to the molten steel illusion. A chilled breeze ruffled the shaggy sandy blonde hair, lifting it away from his face.  
  
A rustle was heard from the behind him and he spared glance back to the blonde sprawled on the black silk and downy bed. It was fit for a king, compared to the bunk room beds anyways. He glanced back through the window this was his place for privacy, his lair of seduction.  
  
He picked up his faded grey-plaid shirt pulling it over his head rolling up the sleeves to the elbows. He slipped on his glossy, scuffed black shoes and glanced at the bed again, the girl was half in half out of the blanket. She hadn't been that good. She hadn't put up any fight to his advances and had tired quickly in bed. Spot gave a grim smirk, 'pleasure is so hard to achieve these days' and with that parting thought he picked up his black gold trimmed cane heading out the door into the already busy New York streets. There were papes to sell.  
  
Friday, February 13, 2004 Delaware, Pennsylvania  
  
Circe let out a sigh. 'Another day in a florescent hell' she thought dryly not looking forward to the idea at all. She slowly trudged her way, grumbling all the while, to the crumbling brick building. Standing there for a few seconds, a disgusted look upon her features, she shook her head. This had to be the worst school yet. Her parents had grown used to changing her schools. She was always getting expelled, sometimes even escorted home by the on campus police, for fighting or destroying public property.  
  
The dump she stood before was going to be her fifth school this semester. She hoisted the black and silver backpack more securely upon her shoulder and shook her dark brown chest length hair, her eyes growing cold and frosty.  
  
The usual deep green of her eyes darkened and the red-brown that flared from the pupil twitched to a finer shade of auburn as she tugged some on her black shirt. She had worn one of her favorite outfits today; a black and red stitched, form fitting t-shirt that read in silver letters "I'm the girls your parents warned you about" and baggy black pants that had useless zippers up and down the back of the legs and many silver "D" clips on the side connected and crossed with black bondage straps along with her black boot sketchers. It didn't bother Circe that her parents hadn't let her complete the outfit with her spike collar and bracelets and she couldn't blame them for hiding her things when she was sleeping either, though it ticked her off some. They were probably scared she was going to take one of her spiked objects off and hit someone. She had done it before in one of her many other schools.  
  
Circe waited for the bell to ring and then made her way into the school, there was nothing like being late on the first day in a new school. She pushed open the door which made an odd creaking sound like it was about to fall off its hinges, scoffing she walked up to the tiny office desk,  
  
"First day, names Circe DeWolfe my parents called and signed me up about a week ago, and yes I'm late and no I don't have a note" she said in a bored tone with a cold rebellious expression. 


	2. Bloody Tears

Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL for reviewing!! I'm sorry I didn't put this up on 3/3 but my internet wasn't working sooo yah. It seems like a lame excuse but sometimes the truth is just like that.   
  
Angel: Thanks! I hate it when authors do that too!! He is the ruthless leader of Brooklyn! Feared and respected! Not some lovey-dovey boy toy. Yah, Circe and Spot are gunna be interesting to write about, lets just say things will get pretty hot later on. ^^ hehe! I'll try to update as much as possible!   
  
Lavidari: Thanks for reviewing! Your stuff was hella cool!! I'll be waiting for you to update and I hope your the same with my stuff!! I'll try to keep you interested! ^~   
  
Angel(Corie): Of course I'm gunna continue! With people like you reviewing I would feel bad not! I'm glad you can really get into my story I was afraid people where gunna not be able to visualize it and that would suck, for the reader and me. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! I'll try to keep it errmm.....*cough* spicy. lol ;P   
  
FatBottomGirl: Thanks a bunch, for reviewing and for telling me about my sentences and paragraphs! I re-read it and was like "whoa.." So I fixed it as much as I had a chance too! I glad you liked it even with the bad sentence structure though!! Hope you keep reviewing! By the time I put this up I hope I have had the time to read your fanfiction!! ^~   
  
MorningDew: HAHA!! A hazard?! lol!! Im glad you like my fic!! Yah Spot is fun to write about! He is the seductive, bad boy, vicious bunny rabbit(lol Angel) actually he is more like the white rabbit from Montey Python and the Holy Grail! ^^ Well I gotta keep writing! Thanks for the review! I'll try to update more often!   
  
BabyDoll: Thats okay! Thanks for reviewing my story!! I still have alot to learn about writing but I will try to keep everyone interested and hanging onto the edge of thier seats! Sometimes I probably will do cliffies! haha! Well I got work to do! \m/ ^~ \m/   
  
Well *cracks fingers* here I go! (this chap will be odd though hopefully longer than the first!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Bloody Tears ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday, February 13, 2004 Delaware, Pennsylvania  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
The crowds chants rose and circled around Circe entrancing her, taking her to a different world all together, it ran through her head taking over every thought, sense, and function of her body.   
  
Her heart thundered as a whisper of warning swept through her system chilling her soul, but she pushed aside the premonition of danger with not so much as a second thought. The boy and her circled hurling insults and intimidating looks.  
  
"How does it feel to know that once your beat by a girl all your so called friends are going to abandon you? That your reputation is going to crumble from under your feet," Circe taunted with a cold vicious smile.   
  
The boy lunged and swung but Circe was expecting it and dodged, swinging her own hand around and socking him in the face. A crimson spray shimmered in the air and then fell upon the earth. The boy stumbled back nose gushing thick deep red blood upon the asphalt. A gasp and cheer went up in the crowd. The simple sight of the blood sending them into a frenzy like a pack of circling sharks.  
  
Circe was posed like a boxer, hands held up in front of her face and keeping her legs ready to move by repetitively switching her weight from foot to foot. On the outside she looked calm, but cold and vicious. On the inside she was laughing enjoying each second the adrenaline flowed in her veins.   
  
The boy stepped forward and swung another punch barely missing Circe, she felt it graze over her cheek like a lovers caress. She brought her arm back then up. His body collapsed around her hand and she pulled back watching as he slumped clutching his stomach trying to regain his breath.  
  
Circe moved to circle around her opponent but something held her back. A moment of panic skittered through her like a dragonfly skimming a sunlit pool of water. She clamped her teeth and glanced at her leg, it was her bondage strap stuck on the corner of the ramp railing. Moving her leg sideways, she freed herself and she let out her breath in relief.  
  
Circe's eyes widened as her opponent was suddenly before her, his eyes flickering with rage yet blank and glazed with insanity. The taste of old copper suddenly coated her throat making it thick. The boys eyes suddenly held fear and astonishment, it made his brown eyes deep and innocent, like a lost child. He stepped back making a sudden warmth spread over Circe's stomach.  
  
The crowd was silent though Circe didn't know if they actually were because all she could here was she rolling pound of blood in her head. Circe's legs suddenly refused to hold her weight and she fell to her knees, the worlds colors swirled like a deep-water whirlpool. She looked up at her opponent his outline still there but starting to drown and sink in the darkening tie-dyed water, he looked at her a second eyes wide, then turned and fled. An objected fell before her the sun glinted and outlined the object in a glowing white halo. A knife. The black painlessly devoured her.  
  
Friday, February 13, 2003 Brooklyn, New York; Newsie Lodge  
  
The bunk room was empty and dark as the sun started to slip to the other side of the building. Rows of neatly made white sheeted bunks lined the walls and another row went down the middle of the room. There was a total of thirty-six bunks in all.   
  
'The boys must be at Medda's' the sandy blonde concluded as he pulled his shirt off reveling his tanned, well muscled but lean, arms and chest. Actually he was suppose to be at Medda's too, there was a meeting tonight between the New York newsies, but its not like anyone expected him there. He pulled off his cap making his shaggy hair fall around his face in a natural tame wave of sand.  
  
He headed towards the bathroom planning to have a brief bath, but an unusual shadow caught his eye. 'What the hell' his eyebrows furrowed and he instinctively brought his cane out. The gold caught the small amount of light in the room and shimmered as he strode towards the huddled shape in the corner.  
  
He nudge the form with his cane but it didn't respond, he frowned. The person seemed to be covered in some odd array of clothes and to be unconscious.  
  
Kneeling beside the form he grabbed their shoulder and pulled it to face him. His eyes swirled with confusion and silver. This "shadow" was a girl. The glossy deep brown hair framed the girl's delicate face. Lust suddenly stirred like a awakening beast as his eyes roamed over the unconscious girl. Her skin was pale but tainted with an olive hue and her lashes were delicately long and thick. His lusting gaze suddenly froze on her lips. They were lush and soft, a deep shade of rose-pink but the quality that held his gaze was that they were slightly parted. It was as if she was daring him to kiss her, inviting him to indulge himself in the pleasure of a passionate embrace. The girl stirred and her eyes opened lethargically.   
  
Eyes the color of a flaming forest clashed with those of a winter blizzard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ack getting yelled at by parents...well its weird and I haven't been able to go over it and edit it but I want to get it up so yah. Hope you enjoy it anyways! Night! 


	3. Whisper of Moon

Authors note: Yay! ^^ Even though I'm not gettin many reviews at least Im gettin one for each chapter! Okay some shot outs!....actually I am getting alot better than I expected!! I wrote that other sentence when I only had two reviews but now I'm doing good and have been kicking myself for not writing for you people!! THANKS for the bruises and the reviews!! okay...back to SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Slider: Yaayy! Im glad people like Circe's character! Yah I agree mostly story with Spot is good...unless they make him ooc...then I get pissed off...I mean I know I won't be able to get him exactly right but I'll try to keep him the bad ass he is. Well Im glad my story amuses you and I'll be sure to update! Thanks! ^^  
  
Angel: Hahaha! I'm glad you liked it so much. Yes I think anyone would do Spot....even me....heh sorry Brooklyn but you know its true!.......Anyways....I'm glad you like my dragonfly analogy! ^^ I thought it was alittle odd but grew to like it. Okay well I'll get goin on this chapter...I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen yet ~.~;;;; ...I'll just go with the flow. Well Thanks! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Thanx Anonymous person for reviewing! I'm glad people like my story!! ^.~ I can't say much because your review wasn't very long and you weren't logged in but BIIIG THHAAANNKKSS!!  
  
FatBottomGirl: ^.^ I'm glad you came back to read the next chapter! I hope I have read yours by now but as I type this I am pounding on my computer because fanfiction has died and is refusing to refresh....but anyways this gives me time to finish typing this chapter! I hate it when authors just stop typing thier stories and never finish!!! ARRG!! Or they take months and months to put up the next chapter...*looks at how long she has been denying her story and sweatdrops* ^.^;;;;; heh......but anyways!! Hope this chapter doesn't bite the dust to much! (oh P.S. You pronounce Circe as Sear-Say...its Italian...if you wanted to know why its pronounced so weird..)  
  
Colleen: Thanks!! Some people find my descriptive writing style really annoying.....like my English teacher.......but thats a different story ^^........Yah Spot and Circe are gunna be fun!....well.....after this chapter and maybe the one after because Circe is probably going to be all spaz when she finds out its 1900.........T.T..if only I knew what I was going to write....*smacks self in head* stupid random ideas...well I better get started! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Alicat: Thanks! Sweet Jesu!! Im really slackin on this chapter! Sorry to all you people waiting ~.~;; Stupid school it should be outlawed! Anyways..Thanks for the review ^.^ I hope you can wait a few more days for the next chapter hopefully I will get it up by tomorrow!! Well gotta start writing or else I'll never get it done!! Its not even that long and its still takin me forever!!!!! ACKK!! Bad Umbria!! Bad!  
  
Trek: Glad you like the story so far!! Im so happy!!! Im gettin all these reviews and only two chappies!!! whhooop!! Go me!!*does wierd victory dance*....^.^;;;;;;; anyways Im glad you reviewed and thanks bunches!!! I hope you keep readin!! Well I better start before I never finish!  
  
*throwing darts at picture of English teacher then stops and smiles sheepishly*  
Well lets get this story started! \m/ ^.~ \m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whispers of Moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Circe's eyes where groggy and glazed.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
She asked the fuzzy shape in front of her, it was like when a cartoon has no black outline and the color seems to run together, spreading like a disease. She quickly determined the fuzzy shape to be male once her eyes cleared. He was staring at her his eyes a startling shade of blue. His expression was amused yet wary but his eyes held something else Circe couldn't make out in the fading light. Before the boy could answer, her head suddenly filled with a subconscious white light that, as briefly as it was there, it was gone. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up, which made a black shadow pulse in her vision,  
  
"Where is he!? When I get my fists on that midget he's gunna have to be buried in an unmarked grave then I'll have to kill myself so I can kick his ass again in hell!!"  
The auburn in her eyes spiraled to a shade of brown so red it would almost be considered crimson, also cloaking the green to the color of the darkest deepest shadow in a lush forest. She felt like hitting the gawking boy in front of her. Finally he spoke,   
  
"Wud dah 'ell are you'se talkin' 'bout?"  
The boy had a accent Circe had never heard before she had to take a second to work out even the simple sentence. Circe looked past him at the now pink tinted bunks from the sunset outside. Her anger was suddenly forgotten and replaced with bewilderment.  
  
"Where am I?"  
The boy's eyes narrowed some as they stared at her with confusion and a building distrust.  
  
"You'se is in Brooklyn," he spoke as if he was starting to think her a little insane,  
  
"Brooklyn?! As in Brooklyn New York!?" Circe nearly shouted, she would have grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt but his bronzed muscled chest clearly showed, even in the fading light, he was not wearing one.  
  
"Is der any 'uddah Brooklyn?" He asked with the same mistrust but his mouth slightly turned up at one corner as he noticed her eyes travel over him briefly, but he kept in mind that women could carry weapons just like men could and even if they couldn't wield them as good they could still get lucky.  
  
"How the fuck did I get.....Wait...Who the hell are you?" Her eyes held suspicion and alarm, pulling her legs up against her body, she scooting all the way against the wall. She might be cocky sometimes and a little nieve but she wasn't flat out stupid. What was she doing in a different city, actually state with a half dressed guy hovering over her?  
  
"I'se is Spot Conlon dah leadah of dah Brooklyn newsies," he said proudly with a smirk watching her with more of amusement than anything else now, but something dark prowled the background of his eyes.  
  
"The what?" Circe questioned now totally lost.  
  
"Dah leadah of dah Brooklyn newsies,"  
  
"The news-wha?"  
  
"Dah newsies," he repeated slowly  
  
"Okay.....what the hell are these newsies?"Spot looked at her with a raised eyebrow eye again dark and brooding.  
  
"You'se don' know wud newsies are?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Circe snapped, getting agitated and more confused by the second, the boy....err Spot's expression suddenly went emotionless colder than before. Circe almost shivered under his intense gaze, it was like rolling ice over your skin after stepping out of a steaming shower.  
  
"Newsies are news boys, we'se buy papes den sell 'em on dah streets, hows could you'se come tah New Yoi'k and not know wud newsies are?"  
  
Circe was silent for a moment then spoke, her eyes closed trying to make sense of her situation,  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I'se already told-"  
  
"I meant what building are we in?"  
  
"We'se are in dah Brooklyn Newsie Lodge,"  
  
"How di-" Circe was cut off by Spot's callous hand against her mouth, his eyes swirling like a blizzard, a blizzard too thick to see anything, such as emotion. Circe's eyes where wide, it was almost a comical expression above his hand.  
  
"You'se asked enough questions i'ds my toi'n," he removed his hand from the glaring girl's face,  
"Foist off, who'se are you'se and where are you'se from?"  
  
"I'm Circe DeWolfe and from Delaware, Pennsylvania." she responded giving the shortest answer she could, this Spot guy was as confused as her so that basically eliminated him from the reasons of how she got to New York but just because he was confused didn't give him a reason to be jerk about it.  
  
"'ow did you'se gid 'ere?"  
  
"No idea." Circe said with an annoyed shrug,  
"Thats what I am trying to figure out........hold up.....what day is it?"  
  
Spot stared at her for a second trying to decide if she was kidding him or not, then by the look on her face and the desperate glint to her eyes he decided she was not.  
  
"Stay right there..." he said casting her one last suspicious glance as he stood and strode over to the bunk by the window. Circe had to admire as the moonlight glinted and shimered on his sculpted muscle frame. He grabbed something and walked back over to her, thrusting a newspaper into her hands.  
  
Circe's face paled and her eyes glazed slightly in astonishment, February 13, 1900. There was no way. This all must have been a joke. Circe started to laugh, well something similar to a laugh, it was a shrieky sound, like nails against a chalkboard tinged with hysteria.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Nice joke. Where am I really? Some old house? Where is everyone hiding. Under the beds? In the closet?" Circe giggled her laughter calming. Spot stared at her with confusion,  
  
"Wud are you'se talkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Give me a break. 1900? Har har very funny," She stood and dusted herself off, "Nice joke you had me going there for a while, but I gotta go."  
  
Circe headed towards the door and Spot's mouth went agape as he saw the full view of her clothes. He shook his head and jumped to his feet,  
  
"Wud do you'se mean 1900? Of coi'se i'ds 1900." Spot stated stepping in front of her blocking the door.  
  
"Oh yah," she replied with dry sarcasm, "I'm in 1900. I was magically sent back in time." She pivoted on her heels and headed towards the window.   
  
Circe stopped dead in her tracks, this can't be happening there is no way this can be happening! Circe vision blurred the old brick buildings together making the carts and horses on the streets stand out as clearly as seagull poop on a glimmering black mercedes hood. Oh no, here I go fainting again....I'm turning into a real girl, Circe fell and her last coherent thought skittered away like a child hiding from a thunderstorm.  
  
Spot caught her head before it hit the ground which would have caused one hell of a headache when the girl awoke. He gently set her head on the floor and stood trying to work out what had happened. The girl had been blabbering about something then went to the window and BAM fell like a scab in a fight.   
  
Spot sighed and sat down on a bunk resting his chin on his hand making some of his blonde hair fall in front of his eyes. This is what he got for missing another meeting, a psychotic girl who couldn't stay awake through a whole conversation. He glanced at her and smiled darkly, though these things weren't without there benefits. Now where to put her....if he left her in the lodge he would have to explain what happened to all the boys, when in truth he didn't know what happened. He smirked there was always his lair.  
  
Spot picked up his shirt carelessly putting it on and walked back over to the girl. He picked her up and tossed her limp body over her shoulder, walking out the door, down the stairs, and into the nippy New York night, luckily, not running into any of the boys. The wind chilled Spot's skin numbing his checks while the moon shimmering over head, it seemed to whisper ancient secrets, or something about a girl.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay not that good but I gotta get this chapter up before I forget about the story all together......Im sorry bout how long it took and what a disappointment it will be! Sorry bunches.....the next chapter should be better..I hope..........well its late and I can't really fix it right now but I will tomorrow so it should be in better condition tomorrow evening! Okay gotta run! Night! 


End file.
